All Because You Loved Me
by Dead-bY-n0w
Summary: A poem."Because there's just something about the way you love, that's killed me before..." KaiXVoltaire. Learn how to love, before attempting to love someone again.


**Summary**: A poem."Because there's just something about the way you love, that's killed me before..." KaiXVoltaire. Learn how to love, before attempting to love someone again.

All Because You Loved Me

X

"…_.He only does it because he loves you…"_

Was it really your love  
>Or did you hate me so much?<p>

"…_If he really loved me, then he would never hurt me so much…"_

Explain to me  
>The difference<p>

X

Wasn't it your love that burned a crack so deep,  
>That it swallowed me whole from the inside?<br>Wasn't it your love that hit me so hard,  
>That I feel the scars to this very day?<p>

Wasn't it your love that told me to fly  
>Before you went and cut off my wings?<br>Wasn't it your love that told me to fight  
>Before you went and left me to bleed?<p>

Wasn't it your love that  
>Told me I meant so much<br>When you know that I really  
>Meant nothing much at all?<p>

Wasn't it your love that was the cause  
>Of someone else's pain?<p>

Wasn't it your love that saw in me  
>Something that you wanted to see?<br>Didn't it tell you that it wasn't  
>Who I was meant to be?<p>

Was it really your love  
>Or did you hate me so much?<br>Explain to me  
>The difference<p>

Wasn't it your love  
>That loved me so much,<br>That it couldn't wait for me  
>To bleed to death?<br>Couldn't wait to see  
>The tears I would shed?<br>Couldn't wait to hear  
>My painful cries?<p>

Because I saw your love,  
>The way it loved,<br>The way it tasted like overcooked cake;  
>Supposed to be sweet, turned bitter<br>The way it smelled like a pure, red whiskey  
>With all its stupor injected out<br>The way it sounded like a word of pleasure  
>Turned into a scream of agony, half-way through<p>

I saw your love,  
>The way it loved,<br>The way it spat this fire in me;  
>Unstoppable, uncontrollable, unambiguously cold<br>The way it snorted this rage that wrapped  
>My gullible self into a paper of stone<br>The way it echoed a new life into me;  
>Power, envy, temper, hate<br>Misery, regret, guilt, hurt….love

I saw your love,  
>The way it loved,<br>The way it destroyed all that  
>I thought I had needed;<br>A small word to break this  
>Century of silence,<br>A benign touch to ruin  
>A millennium of solitude,<br>A little void in the walls of  
>This forever of an incarceration<p>

I saw it all and now,  
>You expect me to move on<br>When I know you're still breathing  
>After all that you did?<br>When I know you're still out there;  
>A spider in the wild,<br>Waiting for yet another insect  
>To be silly enough to get caught<br>In that web of yours  
>So you can love it again<p>

Because there's just something about  
>The way you love,<br>That's killed me before  
>And I won't let you love me<br>Twice all over again.

I won't let you kill me….

Was it really your love  
>Or did you hate me so much?<br>Explain to me  
>The difference<p>

X

"…_I'd rather he not love me, anymore…"_

It was your love  
>And it was your hate<br>There really is  
>No difference<p>

X

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

**Um...don't ask, please. I have a lot of probs with this poem. The arrangement, being the biggest, but no-one would suggest anything and I can't come up with anything myself, so I decided to go for it, anyways.**

**So, what I wanted it to be, was to capture a relationship like Kai and his Grandfather MIGHT have...and Kai's feelings about it whenever he hears the words that his Grandfather does stuff only cuz he loves him. I think it's not just about that abusive-relationships. I think a lot of people hurt the ones they love, and then say that its only cuz they care about them. They**** do strange, wounding things and give it the name of love. Love isn't candy-coated pain. Love isn't supposed to wound more than it pleases. No-one is supposed to get hurt and then call it love. That's what I saw in there, when I re-read the poem.**

**Anyways...don't be harsh...please review...:)**


End file.
